


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by bakasan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakasan/pseuds/bakasan
Summary: Matsumoto Jun has been away from his boyfriend Aiba Masaki for 8 months and 12 days. This Christmas it looks as though they are unable to be together for the holiday and Aiba's birthday. All Jun want's for Christmas is his Aiba ... will his wish be granted?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFallenGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenGod/gifts).



_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don’t care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true …_

 

“All I want for Christmas is you.” Matsumoto Jun hums quietly to himself as he strolls down the busy New York street on his way to work. It is a chilly winter morning. There is a fresh layer of white snow covering the pavement, glistening in the morning sun. His boots are leaving imprints in the soft snow. His hands are toasty warm in his jacket pockets, being sheltered from the icy wind. He looks around in awe at the Christmas decorations around the area. The huge Santa statue displayed above the Wal-Mart store, the Christmas lights wrapped around the trees, flashing their many bright colours even in broad daylight, the joyful sound of holiday songs blasting from inside stores, the many decorations in shop windows … New York surely embraces the festive season.

Jun finds himself coming to a halt in front of a familiar store window. This is the only store in the whole of New York City which displays a bonsai Christmas tree. He has a replica of this one at his apartment, but he still enjoys spotting this particular one - a little piece of home.

Before he is about to continue on his way, his phone blasts a familiar tune … _It’s a magical song_ … He grins as he takes the phone out of his pocket and holds it up to his ear.

“Aiba-chan! Ohayo!” He greets with a light chuckle, still getting used to the idea of his lover being on the other side of the world.

“Matsujun! Ohayo!” A raspy voice replies. Jun can swear he can hear the smile in his voice.

“Happy birthday, my love! I am terribly sorry I can’t be with you on your special day.” Jun says with a frown. “Ah, thank you so much! It’s alright. When you get back we can always go out and celebrate and get drinks or something.” The other male suggests with a voice full of excitement.

A wide grin spreads on Jun’s face. “I really look forward to it. I’ve missed you, you know.” He sighs, his breath visible in the chilly air. “Are you doing well? Been eating enough? Getting enough sleep? Water?” the worry is evident in his voice. Jun wishes he could look after Aiba like when they had lived under the same roof … the same country.

“I miss you too Matsujun. And yes I have been looking after my health. I’m not a child you know!” He laughs into the phone.

“I know that, baka!” Jun laughs as he continues to walk slowly down the street, phone glued to his ear. He hears his favourite ‘uhuhuhu’ laugh coming from the other end which only makes him laugh all the more.

“Ah, I must go prepare for work! I have to help set up the restaurant before opening time. I love you! Please come home soon.”

“Ah, I see. Well I should be going too since auditions start in an hour. I love you too Aiba-chan. Always. Ja mata.”

Jun smiles as he places his hand and phone back in his warm pocket. He quickens his pace slightly, the giddy feeling remaining with him as he continues on his way.

 

It has been exactly 8 months and 12 days (not that he is counting) since he had last seen his Aiba-chan; since he had last held his boyfriend in his arms. His heart drops a little at the realisation that he may not get to spend Christmas with his favourite person in the world this year.

They’ve been through some dark times. It feels like only yesterday that Jun had turned up to work with a box of heart shaped chocolates to give to Aiba on Valentine’s Day, only to see him snuggling up with Sho-san on the dressing room sofa. The look on his face was priceless, surely a film-worthy expression.

He had given the gift to Riida that year.

Then when Sho-san lost his temper at Aiba one day in the dressing room. Jun hadn’t seen Aiba cry so much in his life.

Things hadn’t been easy for them. But those hard times really did draw them closer together. And now … Jun can’t even be with his beloved on his birthday, Christmas Eve. Well, Christmas Eve in Japan. It is still the eve of Christmas Eve here.

Time zones are strange.

On the bright side, the auditions for the musical West Side Story went well. There are quite a number of talented actors and actresses in the industry. The show is going to be spectacular. Jun can already imagine the curtain lifting, bringing the Broadway musical to life. But there is still quite a while before that night, but of course it will all go by quickly.

Jun says his final parting goodbye to his fellow producers and directors before departing the small town theatre and heading back to his cute apartment.

Being the type who is pleased by things which are visibly appealing, Jun had gone all out this year with decorating the place. The door has a traditional wreath which keeps falling onto the floor. He really must buy a new hanger for the thing. He sighs, picking up the wreath and taking it inside with him. He’s quite proud with himself. He had decided on green and purple as the colour scheme this year, green being Aiba’s chosen colour in the group Arashi, and purple being his. Every surface has been lined with tinsel and cute little elves. He even has his signature mistletoe piece hanging on the doorframe. _Oh how I would wrap my arms around you and hold you tight. I dream of feeling those soft, addicting lips against mine again…_

Jun really likes what he has done with the place, but his absolute favourite decoration is the synthetic Christmas tree - still green but not the real deal. Sadly his apartment is too small to host such a tree. The little tree is layered with tinsel and green and purple balls. The best part being the flashing star which sits on top of the tree. It was a pain in the ass to find but it was surely worth it as it fits the theme perfectly.

He shoves his leftover pea soup in the microwave and switches the music player on, softly playing his Janet Jackson Christmas album. It’s not long before the microwave signals and he is sitting at the table with the hot soup in front of him. It’s not the tastiest dish, but it fills his stomach and that’s what matters tonight.

He picks his phone up off the table and calls Aiba. He smiles as he holds the phone up to his ear, looking forward to hearing the familiar bubbly voice on the other end; the voice who will tell him all of the interesting things that have happened to him today. He does this every day and Jun enjoys listening to him talk excitedly. His boyfriend is entertained by even the most trivial things and that’s part of why he loves him so dearly.

He waits patiently until he hears his sweet lover’s voice on the other end. _“Sorry I can’t take your call right now. But I will ring you back as soon as I can! Please leave a message after the beeeeeep_ ”.

“Hey, Aiba-chan. It’s me. I just wanted to hear your voice. Please return my call when you have time. I love you.”

 _This is strange_ , he thinks.

Aiba always answers his phone at this time because this is his lunch time. But today is different.

_It’s nothing._

Jun tries to suppress the growing worry inside him.

 _He’s just caught up with something. No big deal. Everything’s fine_.

And that’s how the rest of the evening and the majority of the next day went – Jun trying to supress the worry that plagues him.

_He is fine._

_But what if he was involved in a horrible accident?_

_No, he is fine._

_Masaki is a careful driver. He’s just … unavailable._

_Maybe he went to bed early? That’s probably it. A nap._

 

 

* * *

It is now Christmas Eve in New York.

Jun attempts to phone Aiba again, but ends up hearing his voice mail. “Hey Aiba-chan. So it’s Christmas Eve over here! Happy Birthday again! Please phone back when you can. I’m worried.” He sighs as he puts his phone away. That would have to be the 10th time he’s called, and Aiba hasn’t picked up once.

 _It’s nothing._ He reminds himself. _He’s just busy_.

Jun returns home that night after another day of auditions. Today they picked the lady who will play Maria. She is extremely talented. She had graduated from a prestigious performing arts college and with a bit of practice will be able to pull off the role flawlessly. Jun really looks forward to working with her this season.

He changes into sweatpants and a loose shirt and is just about to start cooking himself dinner when there is a knock at the door.

“Eh?” Jun wonders. _Who would be coming around at this time of night?_ He turns off the stove and walks over to the door. It’s probably just a bunch of Christmas carollers, which he is really not in the mood for tonight. He opens the door cautiously and his mouth drops open at the sight before him.

“Ohno-san? Sho-san? Nino-san?” Jun quickly steps out of the doorway to let the trio inside with what appears to be a very large Christmas present.

“Hey, Jun-kun!” the trio greet in unison as they hurry inside, out of the cold.

“What are you guys doing here? What’s with the present? And where’s Aiba-chan?” This all seems very strange to him. _Suspicious_ , even.

“Oh, we just came to deliver this.” Sho explains as he helps carry the large gift.

Riida only nods, carrying a third of the weight.

“Aiba-kun …” Nino stars with a sigh. “He couldn’t come tonight. He had to stay back in Japan and help at the restaurant.” He gives Jun a sympathetic look.

“Mm” Riida adds with concern written all over his face as the three place the gift down next to the little tree.

“The gift is from Aiba-kun.” Sho informs Jun. “And for some strange reason he wants you to open the gift tonight rather than tomorrow morning.” He adds, looking at his watch. “Ah, we’d better get going!” He nods at the other two before heading towards the door.

“Merry Christmas Jun-kun!” they chime, giving him pats on the back before they exit out the front door, leaving Jun alone with the large gift.

“Open this tonight?” He says out loud. “What are you up to Aiba-chan!” He walks over to the present but stops himself short.

_Music. Must get into the Christmas spirit._

He plays one of his favourite cd’s which happens to be on one particular song …

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas …_

He hums along as he returns to the gift and beings to undo the ribbon. Slowly.

_There is just one thing I need …_

He continues to hum along softly as he unwraps the gift. “You’ve really outdone yourself this time Aiba-chan.” He chuckles, his curiosity growing. _What on earth could this be?_ He wonders.

He is about to lift off the lid when it pops off by itself. Or not really by itself, but with the help of a slender man dressed up in an elf costume.

“All I want for Christmas is you!!!” the male sings happily, throwing his arms up in the air dramatically.

“Whaaa? Aiba-chan?” Jun says in complete shock. He did not see this coming. Aiba is a crazy person who gives him strange and wonderful gifts and spontaneous adventures. But this? This is a whole new level. And it may just be exactly what he wanted all along: His boyfriend. His Aiba-chan here with him for Christmas.

“I thought … since you won’t be home for Christmas I would bring Christmas to you!” Aiba exclaims happily with that silly grin on his face which Jun loves so much.

“Come here, my Christmas elf.” Jun opens his arms and waits for the other to join him. “Thank you.” He wraps his arms tightly around his lover, his eyes watering. “All I want for Christmas is you.”

 

**The End**

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
